Avengers One shots
by wheniwrite
Summary: NEW CHAPTER - CHAPTER 7 STARK VS. FURY. Everyone must write something like this, so I did. Warning and information in chapters. It's hard to say which general is it, but for sure there's friendship, romance and humor. Pairing and characters are different in every chapter. Have fun!
1. Family

_**It was hard, but they are family now. Happy family and there are even kids!**_

**Pairing: Tony/Loki, Clint/Natasha, Thor/Steve, Pepper/Phill, Bruce/OC**

**Warning: almost none**

* * *

**Family**

It was hard. To put the team together, stop their fights and believe it would work. But they did it. At first there was Loki and his army. Well, they won and as Loki's punishment, he had to stay on Earth with them. To have Loki in Star Tower was... interesting. They hate him, then ignore him and then slowly started to like him.

For Tony Loki was something more than just an enemy. He was interested in how Loki's magic works, why did he decided to attack their world, why he likes green and other things like that. The Avengers (except Thor) wasn't happy to see their friend having fun with (ex-)enemy, but it's hard to persuase Stark out of something, when he thinks it's perfectly fine.

Time was running fast. They saved the world so many times that nobody knew the number anymore. But in spite of the fact they were putting their lives into danger every day, they were loving family. Pepper get married with Phil three years ago and they have beautiful little girl named Pearl (Tony really love them, but seriously? What was with all that "P"?). Then there came big surprise – Steve get together with Thor. They look same, act same, speak almost the same way, both of them can't use a microwave, so why not? Clint and Natasha wasn't a surprise when the Black Widow finally agreed Clint's proposal. He and Loki wasn't surprise at all too, but when Loki came with sobs and heartbreaking cry and after an hour of comfort saying he's pregnant, well that was a shock.

So, now they have Rebecca and the meaning of her name is really apposite. (Rebecca means a trap) She's little smart devil. Tony was scared at first how terrible father he would be and Loki was still terrified of Odin taking their child away from them, but everything was good. Well, the All-father _did _come, but only to see Rebecca and bless her. Loki was bundle of nerves all the time and didn't get calm before his "father" left.

Even Bruce did find himself a girl. It was a gorgeous little Blondie with big blue eyes and wide smile. Yes, Lucy was perfect for the scientist. She was able to keep him happy so there weren't much chances he could "Hulked-out." They weren't living in the Tower but their visits were so often that nobody cared they left at the night and came another afternoon.

They are one big happy family with-

"Who had drunk my coffee, bitches?" Natasha was standing in living room looking dangerously, her arms crossed. "Calm down, Tasha. Your coffee is here," said Bruce and handed her the cup. She sat on the couch with it and looked tiered. "I'm sorry. It just... I feel like whale all the time, my legs hurts, I must go pee like thousands times a day and my fucking husband is somewhere out, doing the fucking job, killing people with his fucking arrows and I'm here with this," she pointed on her belly, "and I event can't remember where I put my fucking coffee." Tony smirked. "Watch the langue, lady. It's not good for the kid," he was expecting something vulgar from the assassin (on maternity leave for now) but he surely wasn't ready for her reaction. The red-haired woman started to cry. "Oh, no, no. I'm sorry Tasha; I didn't mean it like that. I just – fuck."

It was when Clint entered the room after his week mission. He was holding his wife in no moment. "Natasha? What's wrong, honey? I'm here," he was softly murmuring. She sobbed. "I would be terrible mother," she cried. "You'll be awesome mom and the baby will love you as much as I do, don't worry. It'll be okay." She cried for a moment and then punched Clint hard. "And where the fuck have you been, you bastard? You didn't call me that you alive. Not a fucking message. I was scared, Clint," she started to cry again. Hawkeye rubbed his shoulder – damn she can still punch hard – and put her into embrace once more. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise," he whispered into her ear. They hold each other for moment and then Natasha make a funny squeak. "Oh my god," she put Clint's hand on her belly, "he's kicking." She was smiling and then the archer felt it too. "I see a leg," said Tony as the woman laid on couch and let everybody see her unborn son action. "That's a leg?" asked Clint. Natasha punched him again.

"Daddy!" Rebecca ran out of the elevator into Tony's arms. He hugged her tightly. "Hi, bunny. What are you doing here?" "She didn't want to go sleep when I said that Barton is returning tonight," said Loki and smiled at the nickname the genius gave their daughter. "Love," Tony kissed the god with Rebecca in his arms. "Daddy, put me down. I want to say hello to uncle Clint," Rebecca was trying to get on the ground. "And what do you say when you want something?" asked Tony with raised eyebrow. "Oh, sorry. Daddy, put me down _please_," she looked seriously. He did as she asked him. "Thank you-u," the girl sang. "My pleasure," chuckled Tony.

The man and god watched their daughter with the others. She looked captivated when Natasha was explaining her why is the baby moving and she was smiling when the baby kicked against her small hand. Tony laid his head on Loki's shoulder. "She reminds me of you sometimes," Loki kissed him into hair. "I could say the same," he chuckled gently when Becca made the face Tony does when he doesn't know what's going on. "Yeah, she's our after all."

"Sir, Mr and Mrs Coulson come to visit."

"Oh my, this evening will be loud. Let them in."


	2. Five times

_**For four times they thought nobody saw them. The fifth time it happened they were sleeping.**_

**Pairing: Tony/Bruce**

**Warning: maybe too much smut**

* * *

**Five times**

**First time:**

Bruce was in the lab as usual. He worked quietly and looked sad. Tony was on mission and he missed him. Thank God for Jarvis – the silence was driving him crazy. It was weird but he really misses the charming genius whose mouth was never closed for more than three seconds.

He started to clean his glasses. "It's everything all right, sir?" the silence interrupted mechanic voice. Bruce smiled to himself. "You know me quiet well, Jarvis. But everything's okay, I just... never mind," he sighed and smiled a little again. "Is it possible that you miss Mr. Stark, sir?" asked Jarvis with his usual tone, but the scientist had feeling that he heard worry in the sentence.

"Tony did his job really perfect. Your abilities are impressive, Jarvis. I think you're right. Maybe I miss the egoistic jerk." He put his glasses on and sighed again_. I wish you were here._

"In that case I have good news for you, sir. It seems that - " but he was interrupted with loud voice: "Honey, I'm home!" Tony stood out of elevator with big smile. "It seems that the good news just arrived, Jarvis," Bruce's face relaxed. "Oh, am I a good news for you?" the billionaire was so glad to be home. The mission was totally unimportant, boring and idiotic – of course it was Fury's idea.

"You're the best news in the last six days, Tony." Genius's smile (if it was possible) grew wider. "I missed you," he said and leaned closer to kiss Bruce.

The scientist pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Tony groaned and wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck. "I'm sorry to interrupt this moment, sirs. But Capitan America will be here in two minutes and eight seconds." This time genius groaned with frustration but didn't stop kissing Bruce's lips.

They separate two seconds before Steve came in. "Are you two okay?" he asked when he saw their red faces and messy hair. "Of course we are," said Tony, "What's the matter, Cap?" Steve shook his head. "Fury wants to speak with us," he said and turned back to elevator, so they didn't see the playful smile on his face.

**Second time:**

They were in the meeting room. Tony ignored everything what was Fury saying and tried to not stare at Bruce all the time. _He looks gorgeous when he's biting his lip_, Tony thought. The meeting ended and he wished for nothing more than have Bruce in his bed, so when the others left the room he didn't move.

"Are you coming, Tony?" Bruce asked. The genius slowly lifted himself from the fucking uncomfortable chair and moved closer to the other man. He closed the door behind Bruce's back and pressed him against wall.

The physicist quickly understood and kissed him. Oh God, how he missed this. Tony slid his tongue between Bruce's lips and forgot where they were and that anyone could simply walked in. Bruce didn't, after few minutes he pushed Tony away a little and exactly at the moment the door opened and Fury walked in.

They jumped from each other and were trying to tidy themselves. The director looked maybe a little surprised, it was hard to say. "What are you still doing here?" he asked. "We were just-" started Bruce. "We were just leaving," finished Tony, grabbed the other's man hand and dragged him out of the room.

Fury blinked and his left corner of mouth lifted into a really small smile. So the motherfucker and the Doc. get finally together.

**Third time:**

They leaned tiredly against the wall in the living room. They were smiling and their hearts were beating fast. Bruce kissed Tony's lips with soft kiss. Than the kiss grew more passionate, their fingers tangled together, but it didn't last for long because they heard fast footsteps in the corridor.

"Hey guys," smiled Natasha as she ran into the room. After her Clint showed up. "You're staying? Everybody left now we have a free day. Steve went for a walk, Pepper has a date with Coulson and we're going to cinema. Wanna join us?" asked Clint.

"No thanks, we still have some work to do in lab," smiled Bruce. "Hmm okay, more popcorn for me," smirked Clint but then noticed their hands. They probably forgot that they were still holding each other's. "Oh, so you're fin – OW!" he cried out as Natasha stood on his feed. "Bye, have a nice day," she said and kicked Clint out of the room before he could say anything else.

Tony smiled at Bruce. "Do you know what it means?" he asked playfully. "That we have the tower for ourselves?" guessed the other man. "Exactly!" said Tony and with laugh they ran into the bedroom.

**Fourth time:**

Bruce was reading some book when Tony came to his room and fell onto the bed. "Bruce, I'm bored," he said. "And what do you think I'll be able to do with it?" asked Bruce. "Entertain me," ordered the genius.

"Come closer," smiled the physicist. Tony sat in his lap. They kissed, then the genius smiled and said: "I love you, Bruce." man laughed quietly and kissed him again. "I love you, too." Tony nuzzled into the crook of his neck with sigh. "You're still bored?" asked Bruce and ran his fingers along the other man's back. "I think I'll never be again," smiled Tony and wanted to kiss Bruce again, but there was a knock.

"Bruce, are you there?" asked woman's voice behind the doors. "Pepper," sighed Tony and lifted himself from Bruce's lap. "Yes," the scientist chuckled. "And is Tony with you? I can't find him anywhere," she sounded a little worried. "Yes, I'm here, Pepper. Come in," said Tony and sat into chair across the room.

"Oh, great. I need you at the meeting in two hours. Get yourself ready," said Pepper. "You're kidding, right?" Tony raised one of his eyebrows. "Do I look like I'm joking?" she asked, her arms crossed. "Get ready. Happy is waiting for you," she smiled at Bruce and left. She was glad that these two get together. It was really obvious, but for sure she asked Jarvis few weeks ago.

**Fifth time:**

The whole team went into the lab. Everyone for different reason, of course. On the floor were lying Bruce and Tony curled up to each other under some blanket and around them were pieces of their clothes.

"They can say what they want, but they won't talk out of this," said Natasha and everybody nodded as Clint gave Fury twenty bucks.


	3. Crap!

_**Thor's sick. Loki spends his time with him.**_

**Pairing: none**

**Warning: You can catch a cold**

* * *

**Crap!**

Thor was sick. He was laying in his bed not able to sleep. Gods shouldn't be sick. Well, he was. Then he started coughing. What a stupid idea to go out when it's raining. That was what his brother told him. He also called him idiot few times when he helped him get off wet clothes.

"I am dying," said the god of thunder in quiet voice because he couldn't speak any louder. It was unpleasant not to even here your own voice correctly.

"You are not dying, idiot. You're just sick," said his brother not looking away from his book. Thor frowned. "How is it that you are never sick, Loki?" he asked. The god of lies shouted his book and sighed: "Because I do not run outside when is raining. I do not throw up of too much food. I do not feel my stomach hurt, because I have never been so idiotic to let Lady Sif punched me. I do not fall asleep on cold floor because I know where my limits are when I am drinking with you and your damp friends. I do not kiss sick people. Oh, and because I am not you. Should I continue?" he raised one of his eyebrows.

"No need, I get it," murmured Thor and turned his face to other side. "Don't be like this, Thor. You know very well I always spend my precious time with you when you're sick. And it's almost twice a week," smiled Loki softly and laid besides his brother, the book completely forgotten now. The god of thunder smiled and moved closer to Loki.

_Two days later:_

Loki was in his room, reading some book as usual. Suddenly he felt something weird and shook with cold. What the...? Then he started to feel something ticklish in his nose and then... he sneezed. His eyes went wide with surprise and he sneezed again. Oh, for dear Odin he caught a cold. From Thor.

"Crap," he whispered and silently coursed his brother.


	4. Research

_**Tony should lock his door, because Steve wasn't supposed to saw this**_

**Pairing: None**

**Warning: too short**

* * *

**Research**

"This is not what it looks like," said Tony with blush on his face. He wasn't blushing often, but this situation... well, he didn't imagine the moment when somebody will catch him. He just simply thought that nobody will – it was his plan, _not to_ get caught.

"Really?" said Steve also blushing. And of all people in the world, this man must catch him in action. Why he didn't lock the door? Because he's _the_ Tony Stark (in that moment it meant the same as total idiot).

Behind the famous genius were tons of Steve's photos. It wouldn't be that bad, if almost of all of them weren't the Capitan half naked. Yeah, little embarrassing. "So, you have a bunch of photos of me... half naked?" Steve looked confused (who wouldn't?).

"It's for research," said Tony quickly. He really, really wanted to be somewhere else, for the best with drink or maybe with whole bottle. Steve narrowed his eyes and then calm mechanic voice said: "Do you want me to close the "steve's-sexy-collection" folder, sir?"

It was quiet for a moment. Oh, how he loved Jarvis sometimes. "Yes," said then the billionaire. Photos disappeared and there was another long pause. "I didn't say what kind of research it was."


	5. He's a busy man

_**What takes Tony so long in the lab? And why is Steve blushing?**_

**Pairing: Tony/Steve**

**Warning: Clint is stupid and Bruce knows everything**

* * *

**He's a busy man**

"Where's Stark?" asked Natasha as she looked around the meeting room. "He's probably doing something _important_ in the lab," snored Clint sarcastically. Bruce smiled to himself. He was sure it was important for Tony. "Probably," nodded women.

Doors opened and Steve came in. "Hi there, Capitan," smiled Clint. Steve smiled back with red face and messy hair. Bruce was still smiling and trying the best not to say anything that would have something to do with Capitan's look. He had noticed it two weeks ago, but it seemed nobody else did. Clint was playing with his arrows and Natasha cleaning her gun. They weren't interested in Steve's blush and how strange he was walking. Thor could have no idea too, because he was in Asgard and besides he usually doesn't care for things that weren't food.

"What the hell is he doing there?" Natasha looked up again and this time she looked really pissed off. Steve's blush was a little bit darker than before. Bruce bit down on his tongue. What he had done there, he would say or to be clean - _who_. "I don't understand what takes him so long. It can't be that difficult," said Clint. Steve's face was as red as Natasha's hair. He cleaned his throat and took a sip of his coffee.

"Jarvis?" said Bruce quietly. "Yes, sir?" came a reply. "What's Tony doing right now?" he asked the computer. "Mr. Stark is having shower down in his lab," said mechanic voice. "He's what?!" Clint broke one of his arrows as Natasha yelled. "Having shower, miss," said computer again innocently. Natasha gritted her teeth. "Thank you, Jarvis," Bruce smiled again. "You're welcome, sir."

"He's having shower? Why? He sweats that much at work?" Clint seemed surprised. Steve started to choke with his coffee. "I think it has nothing to do with work," winked Bruce at Capitan and finally laughed, "He's just a busy man."


	6. Present

**_Present which is shining. Present which mean forever..._  
**

**Pairing: Tony/Loki**

**Warning: none**

* * *

**Present**

Maybe it was just a feeling. But he knew it was right. It must be.

He was standing on the roof. It happened that this place turned to be his most favourite. Everybody has one. Steve has the training room, Tony his workshop, Bruce the kitchen, Natasha the study, Clint his room with TV and Thor didn't need one – he's Thor, he likes it everywhere.

But for him, the roof was perfect. The building was high enough to see stars and moon. The Midgard's Moon was beautiful, so white, so close and so bright. It reminds him of something. He smiled. The feeling couldn't be wrong. He loved this human so much.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around him from behind. His smile waded. "Why aren't you in the bed?" asked quiet voice of his lover, "it's empty."

"Sorry, love. I just needed time to think," he smiled and landed to those arms.

"You're thinkin' too much these days. What about, Lo?"

"Many things, my dear. What had happen since I first saw you. How did I end up with you and how the hell did you change me so much."

The billionaire laughed. "Did you miss your old life?" asked then seriously.

The god knew what his lover was asking. "I regret nothing, Anthony. I'm happy just the way we're now."

The arms disappeared. "Oh," and something in Tony's tone made Loki turn to him. "Well, then I suppose I can throw this away," the genius was holding a little velvet box in his hands, "it's shame, you know. I picked up a pretty one." He was looking on floor too afraid what the god's reaction would be.

There were tears in Tricker's eyes. "If you are trying to make a proposal here, you should do it the right way, Anthony. I'm not saying yes to man who isn't even looking in my eyes," his voice was soft and the tears started to fall.

Tony Stark looked up and blinked in surprise. But he was always a man of action so he fell onto one knee, met the god's green orbs which he loved so much and started to speak with shaky voice: "Loki Laufeyson, God of Lies and Mischief, the prince of Asgard and I forgot the rest," they both smiled at that, "I love you so much I can't say it in words. So now I'm asking you... Will you marry me?"

Loki stopped breathing for a moment. The ring wasn't just pretty, it was perfect. Maybe cliché, but absolutely perfect. "Yes," whispered Loki and smiled.

"Thank God," Tony let out a sigh of relief and put him into a deep kiss. "I love you so much, Anthony," the god kissed him back. "And I love you the most," said the genius into his ear and wiped away the tears from his future husband cheeks.

Who cares for the Moon and stars when the one who loves you and you him is putting a ring on your finger? Who cares the ring has emerald on it, exactly the same colour as your eyes have? Who cares it's a cliché?

* * *

It was after the wedding.

Everybody was happy for the couple and nothing seem that could interrupt the mood. Well, until a god with one eye appeared in the room.

"Father!" Loki jumped on his feet and grabbed Tony's hand. The genius wasn't sure what was going on but squeezed it hard. "My son," the man offered a small smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mother said me about this event, don't blame her. I wanted to see the special human who made you so happy," his glare stopped at Tony. He slowly stood up. "That would be me," he said and put his arm around Loki's waist to calm him down a little. Odin nodded and looked back at Loki.

"My son, do you love this human?" he asked.

"I have never loved something more," came the serious answer.

"Good," nodded the All-father again. "And you, you love my son as well?"

Tony smiled. "Yes, he's the better half of me."

Odin smiled and then he was just gone.

* * *

When the party was over, everybody left and was time to sleep, the new married couple went to their bedroom with smile.

Tony pulled his husband into tight embrace and kissed him hard. Loki wrapped his arms around his neck and they fell on the bed.

Suddenly Tony pushed Loki away. "Ow!" he cried out because he felt something hard under his back. "Jarvis, the lights!" room lighted up in second.

"Oh dear Odin," Loki covered his mouth with one hand. "What is it, Lo?" Tony asked. God just shook his head.

_I believe you know what to do with my present. Me and your mother wish you happiness, my dear son. We always have._

There was a golden apple lying on the sheets.


	7. Stark vs Fury

_**How to win a fight with Fury? Be Tony Stark**_

**Pairing: mention of Tony/Loki**

**Warning: language**

* * *

**Stark vs. Fury**

"Shut up, Stark!" Fury yelled at the famous billionaire. He was pissing the shit out of him all the time – but this! This was too much! If the Iron man wasn't so important for the Avengers and SHEILD, Fury would already kill with his own hands. How dare he? That motherfucker is pushing and pushing until everything explodes. Somebody would say he's doing it on purpose.

"Now listen to me, you bastard. This is **not** allowed! You understand? This isn't fucking _possible_, you hear me?!" director yelled at the man so loud that it was probably heard in Washington, too.

"That's really nice, but it's **not** one of your business. He's nothing to do with this fucking _company _anymore," Stark said and looked straight into Fury's eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Stark – but he has _everything_ to do with SHEILD. He tried to destroy it! He wanted to kill you, to kill everyone and rule this **fucking** planet! That slick bastard has many things to do with our _**company**_!" Fury yelled again.

"I don't think so. He's not dangerous anymore, so there's no need to care about him. **I** promised Thor to look after him – not you."

"Yes, to _look after_ him! Not to fuck him into mattress," Fury snapped.

"With who I fuck is surely none of your business!" the billionaire stood up from his chair.

"It is, if the one you fuck is **Loki**!"

"And what is so terrible about that? Is he doing anything to you? Did he kill anyone? Have you even seen him since he started to live in the Tower? You don't know him! He deserves better than to be kept in some cage. He's not an animal for God's sake!"

"But he's not a human at all, too!"

"So what? Charles and Erik aren't humans either and you still let them live peacefully. That's not fair, you know? He's not the same person anymore. And if you still can see only killer in him, you should arrested me too."

"Charles and Erik have nothing to do with this – no mutant has. Why do you even bring this up, Stark?"

"Because if they are able to live as other normal people and help you with all the _shits_, why should be Loki different? Erik killed too – more than once. Still you accept him. Why should be Loki different?"

"Do you even understand in which position are you now?" Fury asked because he was sure that Stark lost his mind.

The billionaire looked at himself still standing and with innocent face he asked: "In standing position?"

Fury didn't know what to do. Then he sighed and whispered: "Motherfucker." This conversation was useless. Fuck you, Stark. Fuck you all. "OK, you win, you bastard. He can stay – but I **don't** want to hear a word about him. As long as he's under control... do as you think," he said with cold voice and stormed out of the room.

Tony stayed there for a little while and slowly a big smile started to spare across his face. He is _fucking _Tony Stark – he always gets what he wants!


End file.
